A Hated Husband & A Hated Father
by Inuyasha's lover2
Summary: new chapterThis story is about a man who likes to play with woman. and little girls? this will have some (Lemon) & (lime) soon. no kids. I suck at summary may change
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm new here so this is my first fanfic ever, I don't own anybody yet. I might put my own charter in the story. Any way this story is about a lady's husband who beat's the shit out of her ( yes he's abusive). he take's woman as a toy and don't care if he hurts them or not. Can any body help.  
  
(")- talking  
  
(') -thinking  
  
Prologue  
  
(Smack) A loud slap was heard throughout the whole house followed by a small cry. " I thought I told you to clean the whole house and cook my dinner before I got home!" He yelled, followed by another slap but this time he used his fist. " You lazy slut after all Iv done for you and this is how you repay me? "I'm (sniff) I..I.. I'm s.s.ss.sorry ..soo sorry. It's just that when you came home I..I.I.I had just finished cleaning the whole hou- ahh!" she was cut of by getting hit again in the face." don't talk back to me bitch unless I say you can talk or ask you something got it?" he yelled " H..Hai" "Good now I'll give you another chance to make it up.ok?" (sniff) " hai" "Good now I'll leave and when I get back (he puts his hand up to her cheek and stroke's it softly ) I want my dinner ready and for you to make it up to me you'll have to please me well to night, ok?" she nod's not trusting her voice. " good" He gets up to leave and slammed the door shut behind him. when left, the lady stood up to get dinner ready. She walk slowly to the kitchen to where the sink was to wash her face. After she dried it,she looked in the mirror to see what new bruises she got from her husband, and started to cry (sniff) "Oh my baby,my sweet baby how much I've missed you . Its been five month's since I last saw you, hear you cry, and ( she hugs her self real tight) hold you in my arms." she squeaked the last part out. " I remember it like it was yesterday the last time I saw you 5 month's ago."  
  
well that's the end of that chapter please r/r please. till next time. 


	2. OOPS

Hey thanks for the reviews. I know that it was short but I didn't know how to start it out and that was the first thing that came to mind. I tried to make it longer but as you can see that didn't happen. (Start crying)(I'm so hopeless (sniff)). So because of that I will make chapter one longer than I had it ok? Ps: don't worry it will get better soon and Inuyasha and the crew will be coming soon just wait a little longer. Right now it's about the mother. In chapter 3 or 4 they might come in .  
  
(")- Talking  
  
(')- Thinking  
  
Iye - no ( I think I'm not sure)  
  
Last time  
  
(Smack) A loud slap was heard throughout the whole house followed by a small cry. " I thought I told you to clean the whole house and cook my dinner before I got home!" He yelled, followed by another slap but this time he used his fist. " You lazy slut after all Iv done for you and this is how you repay me? "I'm (sniff) I..I.. I'm s.s.ss.sorry ..Soo sorry. It's just that when you came home I..I.I.I had just finished cleaning the whole hou- ahh!" she was cut of by getting hit again in the face." don't talk back to me bitch unless I say you can talk or ask you something got it?" he yelled " H..Hai" "Good now I'll give you another chance to make it up.ok?" (Sniff) " Hai" "Good now I'll leave and when I get back (he puts his hand up to her cheek and stroke's it softly) I want my dinner ready and for you to make it up to me you'll have to please me well to night, ok?" she nod's not trusting her voice. " Good" He gets up to leave and slammed the door shut behind him. When left, the lady stood up to get dinner ready. She walks slowly to the kitchen to where the sink was to wash her face. After she dried it, she looked in the mirror to see what new bruises she got from her husband, and started to cry (sniff) "Oh my baby, my sweet baby how much I've missed you. Its been five month's since I last saw you, hear you cry, and (she hugs her self real tight) hold you in my arms." she squeaked the last part out. " I remember it like it was yesterday the last time I saw you 5 month's ago."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
*5 month's ago*  
  
Chapter one  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh." A scream was heard in the delivery room. "Come on" a doctor said " Push! Yuichima Push!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" That's it come on just one more you can do it. Just one more" I..I" Yuichima said out of breath "I caaaaaan't" she yelled arching her back. (A/N: she's been in labor for three hours strait). " I don't want the..(gasp, gasp,) I don't the baby not know not everrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The doctor look at Yuichima and said " I'm sorry but you have to push just one more time ok?" she nods "Good. Now Push!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (a/n: yeah yeah yeah I know it don't take one more push. But in here it does). After a few minutes there was a loud cry throughout out the whole room for the baby was born. "Please" Yuichima whispered "Please be a boy." She pleaded " Congratulation it's a girl!" the doctor said. They gave her the baby, and left the room after they cleaned up the place except for one. She has long black hair, that reached the to the middle of her back .She is wearing a light brown shirt and black slacks, and brown sandals. She look's at the mother and child, and saw how sad the mother looked at her baby. " I'm sorry Yuichima" said the doctor "(sniff) It's not your fault (sniff) I don't know what to do, I don't want to take her home or put her in the orphanage (tears start's to role down her face) what should I do, Taikimo?"  
  
(A/N: that's the doctor's name they've been friends all there life, but haven't seen each other for six years because of Yuichima's husband.) She walked over and gave her a hug to comfort her " I have an idea" Taikimo said "What is it?" Yuichima asked getting hope that her baby can be happy. " Well I heard that Inutaisho's wife is coming hear and she always drag her family with her to see if any body need help like, give them a lone so they can get something for there child if they don't have a lot of money, and they can pay her bake when they have it. May be I can get my husband to talk to them to see if they could come see you and maybe they can help, what do you think?" " Well it's better than taking her home with me, so yeah its ok with me." After that Taikimo left to find her husband. So while she was gone she decide to feed the baby while she wait's for her.  
  
*(Ten-minute's later)*  
  
The doctor came back with a smile on her face "Well we got hold of them and they said that they'll come tomorrow for they can't make it today." "Oh" Yuichima said with a frown and sounding depressed. " But don't worry when they come they'll be seeing you only because there seeing everybody today, so that means they can talk to you all day if needed be. Ok?" " Yeah that's great" Yuichima said sounding happy "Ok good know that your smiling again let me take the baby, don't worry you can name her tomorrow right now you need to sleep ok?" Taikimo said with a smile on her face still " ok but I will see her tomorrow before they come right?" Yuichima asked " yes you will (she walk's over and took the baby from her) tomorrow when I have break we can talk ok?" Taikimo asked, "Ok good night see you tomorrow." "Hmm see you tomorrow." And she left. 'I wonder what my husband is doing right now' Yuichima said and went strait to sleep.  
  
*Outside some where *  
  
' That stupid bitch, she just had to have a baby' the man said to him self. ' That slut who else was she with Its not mine that's for sure' (A/N: Of course it is his, but you know how some men are when they get a girl pregnant they always deny its there's when it is) While he's walking he sees a little girl with black hair in a bright green dress arguing with her parents. " Go home honey its late and little girls shouldn't be up this late now go!" The little girls parents yelled at her " No, I'm not a little girl I'M 12 Years old" the girl said angry " I won't tell you again now go or else" they said to her. "Fine But You'll BE SORRY." She yelled at her parents and ran towards home.  
  
As she is passing a dark ally, she heard a voice saying " what's your name, (he grin's) MISS" the man said "M..My na..name is Kanran, who are you?" he step's out of the ally so she can see him " My name is Onigoumo, ( if I spelled it wrong please let me know for I don't know if it's right) and I can show you how to be a woman, you do want to be one right?" "yes" Kanran said a little to fast "Good then follow me" 'this is to easy I'll have her in bed in no time.' he thought to him self "where are we going?" the girl ask with a little fear in her voice " to my house to show you how to be a woman." He said to her. Knowing what he was going to do she ask " what does that have to do with being a woman?" Kanran asked crossing her arms showing that she was mad at him. "Plenty, you will know what they know when where done." 'That's true I will be a woman' "ok I'll go but can this be a one time thing?" Kanran asked "Sure, it will be one time. Now lets go." And they left for his house, to get fucked.  
  
(A/N: no there will be know lemon here)  
  
Please review that's the end of this chapter.  
  
(A/N: Just kidding on with the story)  
  
(Next day at the hospital)  
  
A nurse walked in and gave Yuichima her baby when she was done eating so she can feed her baby. When the nurse left she started to feed the baby. " Hahhhhhhhh (she sighs) it's so quite here, I was able to sleep here in peace and not have to worry that I might get hit because I slept in late. (Sigh) this is the life." Yuichima said. Just when she said that her door flew open and shut just as fast. The sound scared her and when she looked up to see who made the noise, her eyes went wide and her face paled ' oh no, I had hoped that Inutaisho had came be for Onigoumo came' Yuichima said to her self " So this is where your at then I was wrong (he walks up to the bed) your not fucking anybody else." " N.No I..I was having a baby Y..Your baby." She said hoping he won't hit her with the baby in her hands. " Really?" he said (he bends down and snatches the baby from her " Iye STOP! Please give h-.. It back to me please don't hurt her she's just a ba -ahhhhhh." she screamed from Onigoumo slapping her in the face hard enough to turn red but not to hard enough leave a mark on her face.  
  
" SHUT UP BITCH!" he yelled at her. She sat there in shock with her hand cupping her cheek to try and relive the pain the pain. 'He never hit me in a public place before why now?' Yuichima said to her self-confused. " Did I say you can talk BITCH?!" Onigoumo yelled (sniff) " N.NO you d.Didn't." she said " I didn't think so." After he said that, he hit her again across the face, this time with his fist. " That's for talking back, and don't you ever step out of line again do you understand, BITCH?!" " H.Hai (sniff)" she nods and didn't say another word for she was scared that he might hurt the baby while beating her up. (A/N: I know I have her sniff to much but hey, you would want to cry a lot if it happened to you.) " Good now the-" he was cut off when a nurse walked in "Is everything alright in here? I heard a scream come from this room." The nurse asked with concern in her voice. " Oh yes, things are fine in here." Onigoumo said with a fake smile on his face " You see my Bit- Wife just had a baby and I told her not to move to much and that I'll come to her and take the baby. But she didn't listen to me and then she screamed out in pain. But she's fine now (he look's at Yuichima with a smile) right DEAR?" He said as to tell her to agree with him. She just looked at him and nods. " Oh ok well be careful and try not to move to much ok?" the nurse said and Yuichima just nods, " she will" Onigoumo said for her, As the nurse left. When she left, Onigoumo looked at the baby and checked for the baby's sex "heh" He chuckled WELL, WELL, WELL, I have another Bitch to play with." He said and looked at his wife and smirked, for the look on her face. For she had the look of horror in her eyes when he said that. " She is a beauty, maybe I can sell her for sex when she comes of age nah." After he said that he bust out laughing for she looked like she was going to cry. And she was ' Oh no he thinks she's a beauty That can only mean one thing. NO! My poor baby she can't have a life like that.' (Sniff)  
  
Yuichima said to her self. " Instead I think I have a job just for her, Yes! I could put her to good use for my self since (he looks at the baby) YOUR MOTHER WON"T LET YOU WORK YOU CAN WORK FOR ME (he looks at his wife with an evil glint in his eyes) WHEN YOUR MOTHER CAN'T KEEP UP YOU WILL BE NEXT, (he smiles) IN MY BED." Then he laughs looking at his wife's eyes that held fear and the look of disgust. "No" she whispered " no.. no.. no no ( getting louder ) no no No No Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER LIKE THAT OR IN THAT WAY EVER SHE IS YOUR CHILD JUST DON'T TOUCH HER EVER ." Yuichima yelled at Onigoumo, (which He stopped laughing,) and was instate of shock for she never told him what to do. Snapping out Onigoumo Sighed and looked at his wife and said,  
  
" Fine I won't." Yuichima looked at him in shock. He walks over to the door with the baby and opens it leaving the room with the door open. Yuichima just stared at him, but what she didn't see was that he has an evil smile on his face but removed it when he came to a door across from her opened it and turned around to face her. (A/N: nobody is on that floor because they had an emergency on some other floor) " I won't touch her and since I can't touch her ( he reaches the baby over the flight of stairs) Then neither CAN YOU !" he yelled and looks down to see how high they were (A/N: there TEN Stories high) and smirk's " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ( sob) DON'T DO IT" Yuichima scream. He chuckled " sorry but if I can't touch her then you can't touch he too." " I'm sorry you can touch her just please... (Sob, sniff) please don't drop her." He sigh " It's a shame that you can't touch her again." He reaches over the stairs again but this time farther then last time and look's at his wife. 'NO he wouldn't' Yuichima said to her self. Her eyes are wide with fear and horror of what he might do to the baby.  
  
(Silence) ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................... ............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
(A/N: kindda long huh)  
  
All you see now is black and a close up on Onigoumo's mouth as he smirks, at his wife. " fine I wont do it but-" after he said that he deliberately slipped his had, and the baby fell crying all the way down " OOPS" he said with a smirk " IYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Yuichima screamed tears streaming down her face. Her scream was heard all through out the hospital. "IYEEEEEE...... ( sniff) she puts her hand up to her face.) HOW... HOW could you do that to.." and she just broke down and cried.  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter I made it longer than I was going to make it. Please r/r please the fic will get better. But if you are going to flame me please E-Mail me at korin104721@yahoo.com. Thank you 


	3. Chapter 2 : There here, good yet a bad ...

Sorry about the first time I posted this chapter it was three in the morning when I did this chapter. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes kariangel. Now the reason every time someone new is talking it's a new paragraph is because someone said they were having trouble reading it and telling when someone is talking. So I was trying to make it easier for them and anybody else to read. But if I did that bad, please feel free to help me to do better anyone.

I also edit and add something's to the chapter some. I didn't like the first one I posted anyway it just didn't come out the way I wanted. But now I kind of like this one but not that much. When I can think of something better I will change it. Also I have a new web page but it need work and I welcome any help for that as well. E-mail me for that please. And thank you R/R please read bio

**If any one know anybody fanfic that was taken off please let me know I would love to post it and if you know anyone who knows how to post them up would help a lot thank you**

**WARNING: A RAPE SCENE WITH (M/M) MALE/MALE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR YOUR UNDER 17 WICH MEANS YOUR TO YOUNG, OR YOUR PARENTS DON'T ALLOW YOU TO READ THIS, THEN WHEN YOU SEE (RAPE SCENE)! #$&()! $$&&(()(**

**THEN SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE IT AGAIN AND END OF RAPE. OK GOOD.  
NOW THOSE WHO WILL READ IT REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO IT MAY NOT BE GOOD. AND ALSO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOI MEN W/T MEN THEN SCROLL DOWN. THE REAL PAIRINGS ARE BOY/GIRL NOT**

**BOY/ BOY OR GIRL/GIRL OK, GOOD.**

(A/n: thank you guy's for the reviews sorry it was taking a long time for me to update so I'm giving you guys a long chapter (32 pages ya . ). I have been very busy I had started acting school and did a play called (The Wiz) now I'm in another one called into the woods. Plus a car hit me before the play (the wiz started, as I was writing this fic. Then my stupid brother screwed up my right hand (I'm right handed) so I only had one hand that worked. (That's my left hand) It was hard to write so I stopped writing until my hand was better. And now it is and then I had a virus in my computer. So that took I don't know three weeks, then it crashed that took about a year to fix, and then my mom wouldn't let me get on any web site because she didn't want me to get another virus (even though it was her or my older sister who put in there) because she didn't want to put the virus scan in. And she didn't want the computer crashed. But guess what it did and I couldn't get online and we moved so we couldn't find the disk to reboot the computer. So any way the computer is back virus scan is in now and we found the disk. (Duh . ) But I'm back now, sorry it took so long but it's been a bad 2year.

Any ways enjoy. Oh yeah Inuyasha is finally here. One more thing I realized that I didn't tell you guy's what every body is wearing I think but just to be sure, Onigumo he is wearing a gray shirt, blue ripped at the knee's jeans and black sandals. Yuichima is in hospital clothes; it's a light blue with dark blue swirls on it. Taikimo today has dark blue nurse uniform and black nurse shoes on. Yesterday she had on Light brown shirt, black slacks and brown sandals, sometimes she a doctor and nurse. I also found out that I was spelling Onigoumo wrong its suppose to be Onigomo but I'll change it in the next chapter and not this one because I'm to lazy to change all of them but if that's wrong too let me know. Ok I think that's all I'll try to keep up with it during the story.) 32 pages yay I hope that long enough for you

Last time:

All you see now is black and a close up on Onigumo's mouth as he smirks, at his wife. " Fine I wont do it but-" after he said that he deliberately slipped his had, and the baby fell crying all the way down " OOPS" he said with a smirk " **IYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEE."**

Yuichima screamed tears streaming down her face. Her scream was heard all through out the hospital. "IYEEEEEE……………. (Sniff) she puts her hand up to her face.) HOW… HOW could you do that to…" and she just broke down and cried.

_Chapter 2: There here, good yet a bad memory _

Crying could be heard in the hall way as Yuichima cried over the lost of her dead daughter that live no more than one day old. (A/n: I'm not counting the hours)

"(Sniff, sob) why ... why...why...why " Yuichima Whispered mostly to her self, her voice broken up. At the stairs a low chuckle is heard from Onigumo becoming louder as he walk in to the room Yuichima is in and bust out laughing after looking at his pitiful wife. He stopped laughing to talk but still had a big (stupid) grin on his face. He leaned over Yuichima and cupped his hand to the side of his ears pretending to be deaf. " Wha ... wha... what did you say something " Onigumo said getting closer to Yuichima. " I couldn't hear from you crying and trying to talk at the same time." Onigumo teased. Looking up from her hands, even though her eyes are blood shot red you see anger in her eyes as she yelled at the top of her lung's into his ear's hoping he would go deaf. " I said what was you thinking you fucking bastard! "

Onigumo yelped from the pain and backed up rubbing his ears in hope he don't go deaf and stop the ringing in his ears. He looked at his wife while doing this with shock and anger in his eyes. ' Who does this bitch think she is, calling me a bastard, heh, (he chuckled to himself) she'll regret she ever said those words and step out of line. Onigumo said in his mind as he walked closer to Yuichima. Yuichima's yelling had gotten louder as she yelled at him. Her sight clouded by her tears. " You dropped our (sniff) one...a... and only daughter" she whispered the last part to her self as she looked at her hands that held the baby. Her eyes widen as she realized that she could never hold her baby any more. She turned to Onigumo and yelled at the top of her lunges.

" You killed our daughter you bast... (Gasp)!" She was cut off by Onigumo's hand around her neck cutting off her air supply squeezing her neck tighter, and getting tighter by the second. " Bitch you are **not** to speak to me disrespectfully or talk to me in that tone?" Onigumo said as he emphasized 'not' dangerously between gritted teeth. He lifted her out of the bed and threw her across the room into the wall. AS she hit the wall, all the air that was left in her body escape from her mouth followed by a hard thud. Putting her hand around her neck to ease the pain, as she gasped for air and a plea

" PL...please (gasp) Onigoumo do... don't ki.k.k.kill m.m.m.me i.i.i.i.i'm sss.sss.s...Sorry." Yuichima said breathing hard trying to get more air, as new tears streamed down her cheek. Onigumo looked at his wife in disgust as he's walked towards her and laughed. " Now why should I bitch, I mean you just yelled at me and called me a ' fucking bastard '. I don't think so," he said through clenched teeth. Onigumo, bend's down in front of her and grabbed her face, four finger's one side of her cheek and his thumb on the other side and started to squeeze them together making it tighter and lifting her up off the floor and in the air cutting her air supply.

Yuichima's tears were getting heavier by the second; Yuichima closed here eyes as she waited for darkness to take over. Smiling to herself as she thought 'at least my baby won't have to go through this' Onigumo lowered her down slowly until her feet was on the ground and able to breath. " Be glad I killed her as your punishment I won't kill you slut I think one punishment is enough for one day." Onigumo said as he moved his hand from her face to her neck and started to cut off her air again

." That baby wasn't mine anyway, I don't make girl's they become sluts like you bitch and I don't think I need to take care of someone else's bastard baby. I mean really why should I care what happens to that baby, and I know It wasn't mine, Because She didn't look like me.

(He smirks and whispered in her ears) And besides she would have been a slut like you, but not for only me I'd have her pay the bill's by selling her to be other men's bitch to fuck anyway." Onigumo said huskily in her ear. Yuichima's eyes shot open wide with tears stinging her eyes forgetting that she wanted to die and get her life over with. " How dare you think that way about her." Yuichima said low and dangerously.

Building up courage and strength she put her hands on Onigumo's chest and tried to push him away from her. Onigoumo laughed at her pitiful attempt. Yuichima then kicked and slapped him hard in the face that it left a red swollen mark their. Onigoumo was so shock from the kick that he didn't notices her hand was headed to his face until it made contact. " (Gasp) Onigoumo I'm sorry I di---" Onigumo lifted Yuichima off the floor and into the air by her neck, looking into his eyes Yuichima saw anger and new she would have to do something to get him to forgive her.

" How dare you hit me (he said through clenched teeth)

I should kill you right now to pay for that or (He smiled) Do you want to pay for it another way

Tell me what should I do now and why." Onigumo said knowing that she would beg him to put her down and have her pay for forgiveness another way because she is afraid to die. And he new a perfect way and that is to fuck her and bring some friends over to join him and she won't complain one bit and just lay there until they were done and he has a lot of friends. " Well tell me what you want or should I say what I want."

He said the last part huskily in her ears. Tears were streaming down her face for she new what he wanted and what would happen when she begs for her life and she is going to do it just so she can live. (A/N: I don't know what's wrong with her but as for me I would rather die first then do that.) Yuichima closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

" Onigumo I want you to get your filthy hand's off right now."

Taikimo said standing at the door breathing hard and glaring at Onigumo evilly. Onigumo ignored her and waited for Yuichima's answer with a (A/n stupid) grin on his face. When Taikimo breathing was even and realized that he is ignoring her she became very angry and yelled at him in a threatening voice.

"I said to get your filthy hands off of her now. (Putting her hands on her well-hidden sword under her shirt just in case she have to force him to put her down, but then had an evil idea and smirked) Or I could just call the police." Taikimo said with a hint of humor in her voice as Onigumo stiffened. After hearing the word "police" his eyes widened and he went stiff, slowly Onigumo put Yuichima down until her feet touch the ground but still had his hands around her neck. Noticing that he put her down enough to breathe her smirked turned into huge smile. ' Well it seem that he's still afraid of the police or should I say where they'll take him, (hump), some I'm a fearless man ' Taikimo laugh to herself.

" What a wimp" she whispered and continued to remind him of his awful past but a pleasant memory to her. "So you remembered you have a record for abuse and was sent to that jail. If I remember correctly you made close friends in there didn't you? Well I'm sure my husband can take you back there so you can see your favorite friends again, and maybe you can play that game you like to play so much again." Taikimo said coldly and evil that it sent shivers down Yuichima and Onigumo's spine. (A/N: in case your wondering Taikimo's husband is a cop and he sometimes work at the hospital to be a guard. Hint Hint) '**oh yeah bitch I remember it was you who called the cops too and sent me there. And I know she'll send me back there again, and it won't even make sense to try and stop her from calling either. The last time I tried to I couldn't lay a finger on her she was to fast, strong, and to smart for a woman. When I did get her to drop her weapon she was using on me I couldn't even lift it, and I know I won't win this time either (grr) I will not go back to jail.' **Onigumo said to himself.

(A/N: ok guy's in this flash back there is going to be a rape scene in here if you don't like that then you can skip it. I will give you a warning. Those who are going to read it this is my first rape so bare with me)

Flash back

(A/N: Now in this jail there are only men in here no woman so some of then went gay after being in there for so long. Now these men are in here not for abusing women but for beating up men or killing them for beating up woman or there girl friends or somebody raping there own girl and so on you get the point. So anyway this is no place for Onigumo). Onigumo is sitting at a table when one of the cell members comes over and introduced him self. " Hey my name is Jerma I'm like the leader here, your new aren't ya what's you name and who you beat up to get in here?" Jerma asked with a big friendly smile " The name's Onigumo.

(He said with a smile) I'm in here for beating up my wife all the time and sending her to the hospital all the time with broken bones, broken anything you can think of. And I found out that her friend worked at that hospital and she found out what I was doing and well here I am now." Onigumo said chuckling. Every one there heard what he said and went over anger in their eyes. Even Jerma's smile went into a frown, then hatred and was ready to beat the shit out of him. As he looked around he saw that the others were ready to do the same thing, but waited until he was done and asked what he was in for and that's when they'll give it to him.

" Oh yeah I forgot I even let my friends fuck her when ever they wanted to and that seems to be everyday. Yeah When I get out of here my wife's friend better watch out cause the next time I see that bitch I'm going to kill her. (He said thru gritted teeth) So what are you guy's in for?" Onigumo asked

(A/N: Bad move Onigoumo you should run or something bad will happed I know I should save him don't worry I'll save you, ah what are you doing huh Inuyasha what are you doing here your not suppose to come until after the flash back. Inuyasha: Keh well if you weren't going to save that bastard then I wouldn't have to come here but you are so I'm going to write this flash back so deal with it wench.

A/N: No I want to do it I promise not to save him.

Inuyasha: fine but to make sure (Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga and sticks it in to my back)

A/n: "ok I get the Idea on with the story," ' and because of this you will be out of character in this chapter heh')

" Oh you know it was the same thing like you except we was put in here because this man raped and killed my wife so I beat him up and killed him." Jerma said with a smile on his face after seeing Onigumo's grin fade into fear. " Yeah and I'm in here Because a man was beating up his wife so I went in and beat the shit out of him."

Another cell member said, and each time a new one came in and told him what they were in for, and after each tale they told the more scared he became and paled as white as a ghost. ' Shit I'm in trouble, what am I going to do, they all hate men who beat on other woman and everything they told me I've done' Onigumo said to him self as sweat was streaming down his face. When they were all done telling him what they were in for Onigumo was pale white as snow, wet from his sweat and scared shitless. "Hey I think we scared him, I know what can ease his nerves, lets welcome our new cell mate with open arms and show him how we exercise here but first we need to warm him up first, what do you all say?" Jerma asked as he looked around at the men. When he looked at everyone, everybody all had the same idea and agreed.

They all grabbed Onigoumo those who could and dragged him into the gym room so the cops wouldn't think of them doing any thing wrong, and started betting the shit out of him and tortured him with broken glass bottle, using there fists, and burned him. (A/N: hey I'm not good at this so imagine something else they could use).

(TEN HOURS LATER)

When they were done, they took him to his cell and left him there to hopefully die. Onigoumo just had to lie there he was in so much pain to even move a finger. He lay there quietly as he waited till sleep took him.' shit I should have kept my mouth shut until I knew what they were in for. They were just too strong for me and to many of them to take them on by my self.' Onigoumo thought to him self. (A/N: really I wonder why oh yeah its because you only beat up girls who are weaker then you. ha ha ha ha serves you right)

Just then Jerma came back with five men he hadn't seen before. ' They didn't beat me up so maybe I can talk to them and get them to protect me they seem strong enough and the way there looking at me I don't think they like the way Jerma and his gang beat me up, perfect'. Onigoumo said to him self. " Well did you have a good ten hour work out? Now you know how a woman feels when there beaten up. Now we're or should I say (Jerma looks at the men behind him) these five men will show you how they feel when they're being (look s back at Onigoumo with an evil smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes) RAPED." Onigoumo's eyes widen with fear, despite the pain Onigoumo got out of bed and tried to fight his way out of the cell. But the men were to strong for him plus he was in enough pain from his first fight. The five men picked up Onigoumo and forced him on the bed, four of the men was holding him down so he couldn't move.

Jerma just watch and stared to laugh, he turned around and stared to leave waving his hand and as he retreated from the scene " have fun boys" Jerma said laughing.

" Well before we continue let me tell you my name its Mike. (Mike has red long hair and green eyes) the one holding your left arm is Kam. (Kam has blond hair and blue eyes) he will be next I would tell you the others name right now but we like to do this before the guard comes, so lets have some fun now shall we?" Mike said. " Oh no you won't your not going to touch me!" Onigoumo said and used all the strength he had left in him and thru them off him and ran strait for the door. " After him!" mike yelled and they all ran after him. Onigoumo ran blindly into the bathroom and ran strait into the bathroom wall and fell on his ass " Ouch, what the fucking hell did I run into (he looks up) awe shit I would run in the bathroom I'm in deep shit now." Onigoumo said "Your right and now we can take our time." Mike said and locked the door as the men grabbed Onigoumo, Kam went into a stall stood on the seat moved the gate ceiling and pulled down a mattress and placed it on the floor. The two men thru Onigoumo on the mattress and striped him of his clothes.

(A/n: yeah I know half of this stuff isn't in a real jail but in my fic it is. And the mattress is in there because they don't like to fuck on the floor when they're horny and want privacy. So they go in the bathroom.)

(A/N: Ok this is a rape scene now remember this is my first fic and rape so I'm not that good at it hope you enjoy)

RAPE SCENE! #$&()!$$&&(()(&$$#&(&(&$#$$#$#$#$$#$ RAPE RAPE $&$&#&

Mike slowly walked over to the mattress while taking of his shoes and shirt. When he made it to the mattress he kneeled in front of a squirming Onigoumo trying to get free. "Shh don't worry it wont hurt much" Mike whispered in his ears. After saying that he sat up and straddled Onigoumo's hips and started stroking Onigoumo shaft. Onigoumo gasp and let out a strained moan as his member harden. "Ah you see you like it don't worry (he stopped his ministration) it will get better then worse." Mike said as he stood up and stared to unzip his pants and let it drop to the floor revealing his thick hard dick that would make any woman wet with want to them all. He goes into his pocket and pulls out a jar of lube takes some and put it on his dick while moaning as the cool lube touch his hot flesh. Mike bends down and spreads Onigoumo's legs apart and positioned himself at his opening. Taking a finger that had some lube left mike thrust one finger roughly in Onigoumo's tight passage. Feeling his finger Onigoumo cried for help but was covered by mike's mouth as he kissed him. Mike pumped his finger in and out of him and pulled out.

Breaking the kiss Kam took a cloth and shoved it in Onigoumo's mouth. " Don't worry the fun start's now" after saying that Mike thrust his hard dick inside of Onigoumo. Onigoumo screamed into the cloth for help but none could hear him. Mike pulled out until his head was only left in and thrust back in harder this time as he went in and out of him he went harder and faster with each stroke. Mike then grab Onigoumo dick and put in his mouth sucking on it hard moving up and down following his pace getting faster and harder after a few more strokes they both climax shooting his seed deep in Onigoumo, as Onigoumo shoot his seed in mike's mouth. (Even though he didn't want to. And mike is flexible) mike fell on top of Onigoumo breathing hard. When he recovered Mike pulled out of Onigoumo saying " Well at least I know I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it" Mike said with amusement in his voice as he got dress " But don't worry there's more to come." Mike said as Onigoumo's eyes widen with fear as he realized this was not the end. Mike took Kam's position as Kam took his he remove his pants and reveled he already hard member " mike was nice enough to give you pleasure but don't think I will" Kam said and thrust his member in his tight passage hard pulled out and back in even harder than Mike. Onigoumo screamed in pain into the rag. Kam thrust a few more times and spilled his seed deep in Onigoumo. Kam pulled out and took the place of the other man as he took his place. And all five raped Onigoumo that whole night taking him more than once.

**!#$&()!#$&())!#$&()+((&$$$$$$#$$&(&)())(+)(+)()(+)()&$$#!#$#&($$$&((&(&$#$&)(#!#$#&(&&))&+&&$#$**

(End Of Rape scene)

By the time Onigoumo left prison, he was sore, and a mess. He was beat up and fucked every day. He had bruises all over his body and was walking funny from being fucked every day when they got the chance. When Yuichima went to pick him up she didn't even recognized him until he called for her. When they got home Yuchima was a happy woman for six months for he didn't beat her or have his friends rape her.

End of flash back

' I will not go back there, and I'm sure she'll put me in that particular jail.' Onigoumo thought to himself. " Fine!" He barked and threw Yuichima into a wall. "Now get out and don't come back up here until you can respect woman and your wife!" Taikimo yelled back at the retreating Onigoumo. With that he left the room and waited in the waiting room. Putting her well-hidden sword back, Taikimo ran over to Yuichima, helped her into the bed and started to check her for any damage. "Are you all right, I don't feel anything broken." Taikimo asked worriedly. "(Sniff) Yeah I'm…(gasp) I'm (sob)"Yuichima broke down and cried. " Hey shh shh don' cry it's ok he's gone and he won't come back if knows what's good for him, so there's nothing to worry about so what wrong huh?" Taikimo asked while hugging her and rubbing her back trying to give her some comfort.

" (Crying) and she points to the stairs) He…. he ….m…my ba…. (Sniff)…. baby…. he dr…dropped down… Stairessssssss!" Yuichima cried the last word out, and cried in her friend's shirt. " Shhh it's ok." Taikimo said " (sniff) No Its Not (Yuichima yelled in her shirt) my first baby is dead and I'll never see or hold her again" Yuichima cried. After hearing that Taikimo started to laugh, hearing her laugh Yuichima moved from her friend's arms and stared at her shocked and angrily, yelling, "What's so funny, you wouldn't be laughing if your baby was dropped down stairs!" She yelled as new tears rolled down her cheeks. " I'm sorry but that's what you were crying about not seeing her again? (Yuichima nods) Well don't worry your baby is fine." Taikimo said with a smile. Yuichima looked up at her through teary eyes and gave her a small smile.

(A/n: wow I think that's the first time she had a real smile on her face) "Really, sh.. She's alive?" Yuichima asked hopefully. Taikimo looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "Hai she's alive." "But how I saw him drop her?" Yuichima asked in an unbelieving tone. " Well I was doing the laundry on my way to the elevator and found out it was out of order and being fixed. So I went to stairs and as I was walking down, I heard a baby crying. So leaned over to see what was happing, and all I know is that I saw a small blur and my basket was heavier than before. So I looked in my basket and saw a baby and realized it was your baby and stared to panic. So the first thing that came to mine was to take the baby to the nursery and I did and came running in for you and hear I am now." Taikimo said happily and proud of her self.

" Oh thank you very much." Yuichima said as tears stared to form in her eyes. Taikimo saw this and wiped her eyes with a tissue before they fell and said "You've cried enough for twenty years now and that's enough you need to smile more and less crying and beside there's more good news." " Really what is it?" Yuichima asked excitedly Taikimo smiled at this, for that this was the first time she sounded happy. " Well my husband called that he on his way here and that he got hold of Inutaisho and is also on his way here with his family, but he won't bring them up until they catch up on each other lives. There old buddies and haven't seen each other for a while." Taikimo said "Oh I see thank you." Yuichima said. Taikimo nods " You know they should be here about now. Cause when he called, it was about an hour ago and he was only about ten minuets away." Taikimo said " Ok. Now while we wait why don't we have a girl talk, catch up on things maybe a little gossip as well we haven't seen each other in a long time too." Yuichima giggled.

Taikimo smiled and looked at her in awe " Wow I haven't you smile like that in years you know. Now that I think about it, we haven't had a girl talk in a while so good idea lets have one." Taikimo said. "Yeah, now we know my life hasn't changed much, so tell me about yours the last time the last time I saw you weren't married. (Yuichima winked and gave her a perverted smile while elbowing her on the side.) So who is he and how did you meet and how dirty did you two get." Yuichima teased Taikimo blushed from what she. " Well that part stays in the room. His name is Takumo Exterminator (A/N:I may change it) he's a hunter too like me. Were born in different towns, but share the same laws and we hated it. Causes we had to marry who ever we were engage to when born.

So I went out one evening and went to a bar trying to get drunk, but I couldn't bring my self to drink more than two beers. Any way he saw me by myself, came over sat next to me and asked why I was so depressed. Without thinking I told him why and how much I hated that law, Then he told me that he hated it as well and was here to find someone he could love and marry despite what his parents would say. Ever since then we met at the bar almost every day and slowly fell in love. We told each other how we felt after getting to know each other, he then proposed and I accept. Two days later we got our families together and told them were getting married because we were in love and we were not marring somebody we never met, and they couldn't do any thing about it. They jut looked at us and laughed telling us they knew we were getting married because we were engaged to each other already. We were shocked but happy at the same time, they figured that we would fall in love if we never met them and they were right. We got married two years later, and a few more years later we (she blushed) had a baby."

Taikimo put her hands to her ears to cove the scream that came from Yuichima " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ahhh

I can't believe it, you Taikimo THE tomboy I've known for almost my whole life had a baby and swore that she wouldn't, WOW! So what is it huh? Huh? Huh? Tell meeeeee ppppllllleeeeaaaassssseeeee I've got to know." Yuichima begged excitedly. " (Giggles) We had a girl and her name is Sango." Taikimo said " WOW" Yuichima said with wide eyes. " A girl oh I'd love to see what she look like." Yuichima said dreamily " Do you have a picture of her?" Yuichima asked. Taikimo nods and pull out her black batman buckled wallet opened it and pulled out a picture of her and showed it to her.

" WOW, she's beautiful. Ne Taikimo?" Yuichima ask sounding a little down and depressed " Nani?" Taikimo said getting worried. "If Inutaisho takes my baby and give her a new family could you ….um let Sango visit her some time to play with and have a friend please?" Yuichima asked sadly Taikimo smiled "Of course I will how else will I get picture's of her for you so you know how's she's doing," " Oh thank you very much." Yuichima said happily " But under one condition." Taikimo said seriously. "Nani?" Yuichima arched her eyebrow in confusion. " You have to start calling me more often and letting me come visit as well ok?" Taikimo said in a serious tone in her voice but with a smile. With a smile Yuichima nods " Ok I will try to do that when I get the chance. But you do the same too ok?" " Ok, good then it's a deal!" Taikimo said happily. They shake hands and gave each other a hug, and stared to laugh.

(In the lobby)

Standing in front of the elevator door, is a man in a dark blue police uniform and black shoes. (He has black hair and brown eyes, about 6'1 and very well fit.) Pacing back and forth, suddenly he stopped when he heard a (ding) coming from the elevator and turned around to see if it was he.

Coming from the elevator he saw his long time friend. " Inutaisho long time no see!" he yelled Inutaisho rolled his eyes and walked over to him with a small smile on his face and waved. " Yes it has been a long time and I see you haven't changed one bit even in looks." Inutaisho said " Yeah? Thanks, but you look different but still look young." Takumo said as he looked at Inutaisho who has long black hair that past his waist that end's just above his knees, gray hazel eyes. Wearing a black shirt, black jean pants, and black sneakers. " Heh it's the (spell) that makes me look different." Inutaisho he whispered " yeah, I know. So what have you been doing I haven't seen you or your wife in years. Takumo asked

" Well over the years we've ………………. Been busy." Inutaisho said carefully. Letting is words sink in, Takumo smirked thinking perversely " Oh I see, you've been (putting both his hands up in Quotation mark in the air)(A/N: I don't know what it called please tell meeeeee) BUSY doing IT a lot haven't you, you sly dog you. So did you have any luck?" Takumo said teasingly while poking his ribs with his elbow. "(sigh) your just like Miroku's father, a pervert. Any way to answer your Question yes …we did have luck we have two son's now, our newest one is Inuyasha he's a half breed, an-ah speak of the devil here they are." Inutaisho said when he smelled his two son's come from the elevator and looked over to see them.

Takumo looked over as well and smiled " Wow they look just like you when you was a pup…………does Sesshomaru know that Zera is his step mom and Inuyasha is his half brother." Takumo whispered. "(sigh) No, after Kina died from giving birth to Sesshomaru, I had gotten married right away. I had asked my Mistress if she'd be my mate. We were in love anyway so she agreed. I took some of the blood from my first mate and mixed their blood together as we mated, so that she would have the scent of her and of a demon and produce milk for him as well. Then I turned her into a full demon so now she is Sesshomaru's mother by blood and all. So if they took a blood test it would show that they are son and mother. But I don't think they know that there half brothers. They think he was born weak and that it will take time for him to become a full demon, which is true for he has his mother human blood. He was born before Zera was turned into a full demon. I had to wait a few years Because we had to wait until Sesshomaru stopped nursing and keep him out of trouble, boy he was a hand full and still is but not as bad. But when his demon blood finally takes over and he can control it on his own or at leas with the sword then they will become full brothers and both of them will be my wife's child and not jut one." Inutaisho explained "I see, Oh hey Sesshomaru, Inuyasha what's up? How are you guys?" Takumo asked when they came in hearing range. " I'm fine nothing interesting happen." Sesshomaru said dully. He has black long hair that past his waist, gray hazel eyes. He is wearing a Blue loose fitting T-shirt, Black Jeans with a black belt with a sliver buckle that has a dog engraved in it, and black sneakers.

" Keh"

A/N: Can you guess who that is? If you guessed Inuyasha then you are wrong **AAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhahahaahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha **

(Sigh)

It's Inuyasha ha I'm right and your wrong. There are you happy there you have Inuyasha now. So stop saying and I quote 'This is not an Inuyasha fanfic.' Well it is so stop saying that cause it is. You people are so impatient but I still love you.) Inuyasha said. He is wearing his red kimono has long black hair that stops at his mid back. (A/N just incase you are wondering Sesshomaru is 5 years old. Inuyasha is 2 but because he's a demon he's about 5 years and Miroku is 2 as well because he's a monk so that's why they can walk and talk and all that what not) " things are fine and how my sweet lovely Sango?" Miroku asked, " Heh, she's fine. Takumo said while laughing. "In fact my wife is up stairs you can go see her if you want. (He looks at Inutaisho) She's with her friend, the one who you and your wife is suppose to see." Takumo said.

"Great lets go see her I can't wait to meet the little angle." A new voice came into the conversation. Looking over to the new voice, Is a young lady looks younger than 25 has long flowing black hair up tied up in a high pony tail that still past her waist, she has on a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, navy blue hip hugger jeans a light blue jeans vest with small pink daisy on the bottom. Blue eye shadow brown eyes, and has black sneakers." Well, well ,well if it isn't Zera, don't you look beautiful today." Takumo said, " (Giggle) Why thank you. You look good yourself." Zera said "Well I see that the (spell) (he whispered) is working well on all of you, you all look (human)." Takumo said.

Back in the room

Laughter filled the hallway, followed by a knock on the door " Oh that must be the nurse bringing the baby." Taikimo said as she looked at her watch. "Why did she bring her for?" just then the baby let out a loud cry. "She must be hungry, " they said in union. Looked at each other and laugh. The nurse came in and gave her the baby. When they calmed down Yuichima started to feed the baby and the baby stared to fall asleep. "She's so beautiful." Taikimo said in awe " Yeah she is… wait a minute I didn't give her a name yet. Oh my god I have a nameless child." Yuichima panicked

"Don't worry, You can give her one later on today, Okay?" Taikimo said. Just when she was going to answer they heard voices outside. " Hmm that must be them. Now Yuichima don't worry about a thing. His wife is very nice and Inutaisho... Sometimes." Taikimo said the last part more to herself than her. Before they new it the door was bust opened, standing there was three figures at the door. Taikimo glared at the three figures at the door. " Haven't you ever heard of knock…ing. Taikimo said . " **Oh My God, What the hell happened!"** Taikimo saidin shock. " **That's Inutaisho!" **Yuichima screeched

Sorry it took so long to update. But I have good news I wrote down 61/2 chapters for this fic (- ya for me) now all I have to do is type down and edit and finish writing chapter 7 but I have a writers block (sniff) I hope I brake out of it soon b4 I post ch 6 but if I don't I will need your help. But anyway pleas yea this fic Is on mediaminer too just in case and this maybe the last time I will put a lemon on here they will be on mediaminer only. My screen name is Inuyashas lover 2. Don't worry I will let you know when there's a lemon so those who want to read it they can. And you can review on there too if you want but do so here too so please. Any way I have 12 reviews on 4 on mediaminer thank for the reviews and I will use your tips for those who gave me some and will dedicate it to you for the help. Thanks again.

Inuyasha's lover 2

Well please R/R until next time.

And for those on mediaminer this fanfic is also on any way I have 12 reviews on 4 on mediaminer thank you for the reviews and I will use your tips for those who gave me some and will dedicate it to you for the help. Thanks again.

Inuyashas lover 2

I will try to update as soon as I can and nothing happens to the computer or me


End file.
